It Happened One Night
by gngrlvr1
Summary: Percy gets a big surprise for his 30th birthday.


_**It Happened One Night.**_  
Rating:NC-17  
Summary: Oliver comes over with a bottle of Firewhiskey to celebrate Percy's 30th Birthday.  
Warnings: Hmmmm let's see. Drinking, swearing, and boys doing, naughty things to each other. ;)  
Authors Notes: This is just me trying to satisfy the randy little plot bunnies in my mind.  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it. If I did, stuff like this would happen more often. ;)

Percy was woken from a peaceful sleep by someone pounding on his door. Stumbling from his bed, he struggled into his dressing gown, shoved his glasses on, and grabbed his wand. As he made his way to the door the pounding became more insistent.

"I'm coming; I'm coming, keep your pants on!"

He pulled the door open to see his best mate, Oliver Wood, standing there looking at his watch.

"Ollie? What are you doing here?"

"Hold on", he said, still looking at his watch, " five, four, three, two, one... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Percy sighed in exasperation but couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips.

"You came all the way here to wish me a happy birthday at" he glanced at the clock. "Twelve a.m.?"

"Of course! Thirty is a very important birthday." Oliver replied, coming into the flat and heading for the kitchen. Percy closed the door and followed him.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as he watched Oliver search the cabinets.

"That bottle of Old Ogden's I gave you when you moved in here"

"Oliver, that was two years ago, how do you know I still have it?" he asked raising a perfectly arched brow.

"Because I know you. Ah-ha found it!"

He held up the bottle victoriously before fetching two glasses and heading for the sitting room. Again Percy followed. He watched from the doorway as Oliver sat on the sofa and began opening the bottle.

"And just why do we need firewhiskey?"

"Because, as I said, thirty is a big one, and as your best friend, it's my job to see that you celebrate it properly."

Percy smiled and shook his head. He moved to sit beside Oliver and accepted the glass he handed him. Oliver clinked his glass against Percy's.

"To thirty" he said before they both downed their drinks.

"So what do you have planned for today Perce?"

"Well let's see, I was going to work, but my mother convinced the Minister I needed the day off so he practically ordered me to stay home. So I was just going to stay home until it's time to go to my parents, where I'm sure my mother has invited every available witch she can find in an attempt to marry me off. Then, after listening to her lament that I'm not getting any younger and that I should settle down and if not maybe I should move back home so she won't have to worry if I'm eating properly since I don't have a nice witch to take care of me, coming home and falling into bed."

Percy knocked back the rest of his drink and Oliver promptly refilled his glass. He sat back and sighed.

"That sounds...depressing. You know Perce; you _could_ tell her the truth."

"If I thought it would change anything I would, but knowing my mother, she'd just start looking for eligible wizards instead."

Oliver snorted and began choking on his firewhiskey. Percy pounded him on the back.

"Ollie, are you alright?" he asked once Oliver could breathe again.

"Sorry Perce, I just pictured your mother in a gay bar trying to find you a nice husband."

They both shuddered at the mental image and took another drink.

"Hey, speaking of gay bars, when was the last time you went out Perce?"

"Between work and my family, I don't have the time."

"So, you haven't been getting any? "Oliver asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Percy sighed. It had been so long since he'd had sex he was beginning to forget what it felt like.

"I'll take that as a no." Oliver chuckled.

"Well, we can't _all_ have groupies beating down our door like you do Mr. Quidditch Star."

"Ha ha, you're just so damned funny." Oliver said sarcastically.

Percy laughed and reached for the bottle, refilling both their glasses.

"Seriously Perce, you should go out more, you're never going to find Mr. Right sitting at home every night."

"Oh Merlin, you're starting to sound like my mum."

"Come on Percy, you could have any guy you wanted, but not unless you get out of this flat once in a while."

"Oh yes, because guys are just lining up to date a pasty redhead." Percy scoffed.

"Percy, how can you say that? You're absolutely gorgeous! Your skin is so creamy and soft, and your eyes, I've never seen eyes so blue, they're beautiful, and all those soft red curls. Oh Perce you could..."

Oliver was cut off by Percy pressing his lips against his. Oliver hesitated for all of a nano second before kissing him back. Suddenly Percy pulled back.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I shouldn't have..." he sputtered.

He stood and ran into the kitchen. He braced his hands on the countertop and tried to catch his breath. Oliver came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Perce, please turn around, talk to me."

Slowly Percy turned and faced his best friend.

"I'm sorry Oliver, it's just you were saying such nice things, and it's been such a long time, and I just, I…I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Perce, I didn't mind. Actually, I was rather enjoying it."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'd like to continue, if you'll let me?"

Percy nodded and Oliver moved forward and gently removed Percy's glasses, placing them on the counter. Then he brushed his lips gently against Percy's. Oliver slid his tongue along his bottom lip. Percy gasped at the contact and Oliver took full advantage, sweeping his tongue into Percy's sweet hot mouth. Percy moaned low in his throat and tangled his tongue with Oliver's. The kiss became more heated, frantic, and Percy gripped Oliver's shoulders as Oliver's fingers dug into his hips. Oliver lifted him up onto the counter top and Percy wrapped his long, lean legs around Oliver's waist, pulling him closer. Oliver reached down between them and undid the belt of Percy's dressing gown. He began trailing kisses down Percy's neck as he slipped the soft fabric from Percy's shoulders, revealing Percy's bare chest. He traced his fingers lightly over Percy's flat stomach and felt the muscles contract as Percy giggled.

"Tickles" Percy whispered shyly.

Oliver smiled and leaned down to flick his tongue over a hardened nipple. Percy gasped at the contact and buried his fingers in Oliver's shaggy brown hair. Oliver licked his way over to the other nipple, sucking it gently. Percy moaned and tightened his legs around Oliver's waist. Oliver moaned against Percy's skin as he felt Percy's erection pressing against him. He kissed his way down Percy's stomach, licking and nipping at the creamy freckled skin.

When he reached the waistband of Percy's boxers he looked up into Percy's sapphire eyes, silently asking if he wanted him to continue. Percy swallowed thickly and nodded. Oliver slowly slipped them off, revealing Percy's hard, weeping cock. Oliver grasped it gently as he dropped to his knees. Percy moaned and his head dropped back as Oliver began stroking him slowly. Percy gripped the edge of the counter as long, callused fingers moved up and down the sensitive skin. He cried out when Oliver nipped the pale sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Oliver's slow, steady pace was driving Percy crazy. He wanted more. He bucked his hips insistently, wordlessly begging Oliver to go faster. Oliver chuckled softly and tightened his grip on Percy, then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the tip, causing Percy to whimper.

"Ollie, please!" Percy begged.

Oliver smiled wickedly and ran his tongue up the underside of Percy's cock then swirled it around the tip before taking him deep inside his mouth. Percy cried out and gripped Oliver's hair as he began to move his head up and down, sucking gently.

"Oh fuck,...so good,... gonna...gonna...OLIVER!"

Percy came violently into Oliver's expert mouth. Oliver swallowed and released Percy's cock with a soft _pop_. He stood and captured Percy's mouth with a desperate kiss. Percy could taste himself on Oliver's tongue and it made him moan with pleasure. He broke the kiss and reached down to undo Oliver's jeans. Once Oliver's jeans hit the floor he stepped back, kicking them to the side. Then he proceeded to remove his t-shirt and briefs as Percy watched hungrily, biting his bottom lip. Once naked he recaptured Percy's lips. Percy wrapped his legs around Oliver once more and Oliver groaned as he felt their cocks rub together.

"Ollie...want you...in me.." Percy managed to breathe between kisses.

Oliver groaned and bucked against Percy. He quickly retrieved his wand from his jeans pocket and whispered a quick lubricating spell before tossing it over his shoulder. Percy moaned as the warm, slippery liquid filled him. Oliver gripped his cock and positioned it at Percy's entrance and slowly slipped inside. Percy's fingers dug into Oliver's shoulders, wincing slightly as Oliver filled him.

Once he was buried to the hilt he wrapped his arms around Percy, stroking his back trying to help him relax. He placed soft kisses to the side of Percy's neck. After a few moments, Percy began to squirm against him, wordlessly begging him to move. Oliver slowly slipped out till only the head remained inside, then slowly slipped back in. Percy moaned and writhed against him as he continued this rhythm. Oliver shifted Percy's legs to rest on his shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts. Percy cried out as Oliver hit his prostate. Oliver gripped Percy's thighs and quickened his pace.

"Mmm Percy, you're so fucking tight, you feel so good."

"Oh Ollie...yes...harder…please...fuck me harder."

Oliver groaned and slammed into Percy. Percy's head fell back and he cried out shrilly as Oliver repeatedly pounded against his prostate. Oliver reached down and grasped Percy's cock, stroking it in rhythm to his thrusts. The pleasure was too much for Percy and he came screaming Oliver's name. Feeling Percy contract around him sent Oliver over the edge and he came deep inside Percy's warm, willing body. He let Percy's legs slip from his shoulders and held him close as they both tried to catch their breath. After a few moments he pulled back slightly and looked into Percy's sparkling eyes. He reached up and brushed sweat dampened curls back from his pale freckled face.

"That was..." he began

"...bloody brilliant." Percy finished, smiling widely.

"Oh yes definitely. "Oliver smiled back. "Listen Perce, I don't want this to be just a one off. I really care about you..."

"Oliver, what are you saying?"

""I think I'm in love with you."

Percy was speechless. He'd always been in love with Oliver but never thought Oliver would ever feel the same. So he'd settled for being his friend. But now Oliver was saying he was in love with him. Silent tears slipped down Percy's cheeks.

"Oh Percy! Please don't cry, I- I take it back! "

"No! Don't you dare take it back! I've waited too long to hear you say those words to me and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you take them back!" Percy shouted.

Oliver was slightly taken aback but then Percy's words sunk in.

"You...you mean you..?"

"Yes Oliver, I love you, I've always loved you."

The smile that lit Oliver's face was blinding. He pulled Percy into fierce hug.

"Oh Percy I'm so happy."

"Me too" Percy replied, stifling a yawn.

"Oh you must be tired, let's get you into bed." Oliver said, waggling his eyebrows.

Percy giggled as Oliver lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

Several hours later...

Molly Weasley was busy cleaning the sitting room for Percy's birthday party when Percy's owl flew in, landed on the mantle, and stuck his leg out. Molly untied the scroll and tossed Hermes some owl treats before sitting down and unrolling the parchment.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

I am sorry but will not be able to attend the birthday celebration you have planned for this evening. The reason for this is because I am gay and in love with Oliver Wood. We have decided to elope tonight. I will owl you when we return. Please send my regards to the rest of the family.

Love, Percy.

Molly smiled softly.

"Well it's about time" She said to herself before going off to tell her husband the wonderful news.


End file.
